dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chester/@comment-35214127-20180405071005
I see other comments here posting about their ideas for new versions of chester, and I find it legitimately fun to read those. So, I wanted to post my own ideas, and share my opinions on other people's ideas. I saw a few people comment about a Chester that deals damage. Something like a Shadow Chester shooting bursts of nightmare fuel out at enemies or something like that. I thought about it for a bit. When I was done thinking, I crapped out this idea. Poisonous Chester was conceived. (Or at least the idea of him was, anyways.) Poisonous Chester is an alternative form of chester that deals passive damage over time. "How he do dis n1bba?" you may ask, you uneducated swine. Well, allow me to explain. As the name suggests, this Chester uses poison. Chester will poison all enemies in a radius of around 2.5 pitchfork tiles around him. This poison will do .75x - .6x the damage that freezing does. This chester will be purple with black dots making a zig-zag pattern across his... chest area? (The front of him, below where the teeth are.) He will be created when you fill the top and bottom 3 slots with red mushrooms, and the 3 in the center must be filled with stingers that are in stacks of 2 each. The downside of this chester will be that he will have 325 health rather than Chester's usual 450. He won't be able to tank nearly as effectively as other Chesters. This Chester would be useful in situations where you are killing hordes of mobs. Maybe not amazing against heated beefalo, but I can see him wrecking spiders and things of that nature. You will know that this chester is attacking when he plays an animation of little green bubbles that pop and fizz coming out of his mouth. Another idea I had was a Chester that could indirectly help in the fight. Not through damage, but through distraction. Introducing: Rock Chester! Rock Chester is MADE for tanking. Rock Chester is very durable, having 700 health. (250 more health than the usual 450.) This Chester provides you with a running punching bag. He will attract extra attention to wherever you are due to the constant clank of his little body against the ground. This can be a blessing or a curse depending on where you are/what you're doing. Though, if too many mobs begin to surround you, this Chester has a built in safety net. By right-clicking on his eyebone, Rock Chester will halve his current speed and will not experience hit stun. He will not be able to keep up with you, which may sound bad, but that's kind of the point. If he was able to keep up with you, then all of the mobs around him would stay around you. This distraction would allow you to make an escape unscathed. This may seem like too much power for one little moving chest thing to have, but he has his downsides. As I mentioned earlier, this Chester will attract extra attention due to his constant clank against the ground. This can attract unwanted and unexpected guests from parts of the map that are 2 screens away. This could very well be the death of you. Also, since a mobile chest with 700 health may be OP, he will only carry 4 items rather than the usual 9. This will be the trade-off for his utility. This Chester is a slightly darker grey than rocks you get from mining boulders, and will have sharp, little, flint teeth. In order to create this Chester, you must have 3 things. In the top 3 slots, you must have stacks of 10 rocks filling each slot; in the middle row of slots, you must have 3 flint in each slot; and as for the last bottom slots, you must have nitre in stacks of 8 filling each slot. And yes, I am very aware that I probably horribly misused those semicolons. Those were all my ideas. I now want to go over alternative Chesters that others have suggested. I will give stats that I think will work with the type of Chester they suggested. If they are not an anonymous user, I will give credit to them. (Future me: You won't have to, every suggestion from comment pages 1-7 are anonymous posters.) First up, we have Robot Chester. Robot Chesters stats are: 950 health, can be healed with gears, is not attacked by chess pieces, 27.5 health regenerated per second (5 more than usual), lightning rod behavior, made with one gear in each of the 9 slots. Many of you are thinking, "WOH, das OP." or something along those lines. And yes, it is. I, unfortunately, am here to fix it. I don't think 950 health is ever needed for any type of Chester, and extra health isn't necessary anyways. If anything, he needs less! My suggestion is that he requires upgrading, starting out with 300 health, 12.5 health regenerated per 3 seconds, and 3 slots. To be upgraded, you will need to fill 2/3 of his inventory space with purple gems, and the other 1/3 with gears. Each time you upgrade him, he gains 60 health and another 3 slots. (Robotic Chester's maximum stats are 600 health and 15 slots) As for his lightning rod behavior, I'd add more to it. I think that this Chester should have a stacking lightning effect. If he is struck by lightning, he should emit an aura of light in a circle shape that lasts for 3 minutes. Also, any food inside him will be cooked, and he will warm the player up if cold. As for the extra stats (things like getting damaged by rain and such) should be removed. I don't find them to be necessary. They add next to nothing to Chester's abilities. Also, this Chester should be built with 1 gear in each of the 3 top slots; 3 cut stone in each middle slot; and 5 gold in each of the bottom 3 slots. That is all I have to say about this Chester. Another idea I saw a few times was a Fire Chester. This Chester would emit light, cook stuff, and warm you up. It has pretty vague stats. I'm going to add to them. All of the abilities I mentioned in the crappy introduction for Fire Chester should be kept. They would be a useful utility. Though, having a mobile light source that can cook stuff and keep you warm would be OP, so what's the drawback? Fuel. Lots and lots of fuel. This Chester will receive 33% less fuel value from all items that can be used as fuel, and his fire will run out 1.25x faster. Keeping his fire aflame will cost you. This Fire Chester will have a 10th slot that can only be filled with fuel that will eventually be used. Fuel that stacks will have 2 times the stack size. (You can carry 20 logs in one stack. If you were to put logs in that extra slot, then it'd be able to carry 40 logs.) The fuel slot will automatically use fuel when the fire gets too low. This can also be controlled by the player by right-clicking on the Fire Chester's eyebone, though. The farthest that Chester's light will reach will be 2 pitchfork tiles away. Not too far, not too restricted. When food is placed into Fire Chester, it will be cooked. Though, it will take 40 seconds to cook an item. When food items are cooked in Fire Chester, they will have 1.25x the hunger value. This means that some toasted seeds cooked in Fire Chester will 6.25 hunger value than the usual 5. Fire Chester would be created by putting 1 grass tuft in each corner slot, and 6 living logs in the center. I have nothing else to add to Fire Chester, other than the fact that he will not set things in his vicinity on fire. There are no extra stats to be mentioned. The third alternative Chester idea I heard was a joke, but I liked it. (and it'd be funny) Dapper Chester. Dapper Chester would wear a hat that gives off a sanity aura. The sanity aura he gives off depends on the hat he's wearing. Also, he'd have a voice and would be very arrogant. When Dapper Chester is first created, he starts off with Garland. This wouldn't give off too much sanity, and would just be a filler item for the time being until you can get him a better hat. Dapper Chester wearing a hat makes it's sanity given to the player per minute goes up by x2.5. (If your character wore Garland, than it'd give you 2 sanity per minute. If Dapper Chester was, then you'd gain 5 sanity per minute.) To create Dapper Chester, you must put 2 silk in each of the 3 top slots, 1 Garland or 12 petals in one of the bottom 3 slots, and 1 beefalo fur in each of the middle 3 slots. Dapper Chester's stats are pretty basic so it ends here. And so does this whole post. I finally finished writing this. If you're still here, I want you to 1, reconsider what you consider to be a valid use of your time; and 2, to comment what you think. Are my Chesters overpowered, crappy, or wasted potential? Tell me if so. Thanks for reading this pile of crap all the way through, goodbye!